GATE: The Conspiracy
by paomayo
Summary: CIA agent Anthony O'Hara was having a comfortable life of retirement, but a sudden assassination attempt on him forced the agent to uncover a plot hatched by an unknown organization. He has to rely on a contact and the hero of the Ginza Incident, Youji Itami, and his friends.
1. Chapter 1 - Reinstatement

_All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners. The original characters and themes in the series belong solely to the author._

 **(Los Angeles, California, United States of America - March 15, 20XX, 2233 hrs.)**

The city's skyline lit up the late night sky as many people head out for the nightclubs, movie screenings, or a drinking session. A old man with a calm attitude was having a bottle of lager when the television began displaying news of the status of the so-called 'Gate' in Ginza, Tokyo.

"Is the diplomatic relations good so far on the other side?" The reporter asked.

"So far, I cannot divulge any details as a matter of security." The spokesperson replied camly. "But rest assured, we will monitor any developements."

The scene then changed to a live broadcast outside the National Diet building.

"It is currently unknown when the next set of talks between the Japanese and so-called Empire will commence." The reporter said. "But we are told that the next rounds of these will continue in the coming months."

"Humm...that 'Gate' again, eh?" The man sighed.

A bartender noticed the man's response to the news.

"It wouldn't go away anytime soon, eh?" He uttered.

"Yep." The man replied. "And that denial regarding the country's moves during the last few months gave me some questions, things that doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

"Nevermind."

"You know, it reminds me of the time back in Iraqi Freedom." The bartender explained. "When we are deployed there, I was part of a detachment assigned to investigate a compound near Baghdad. It was unlike anything the Army did in that operation or Afghanistan."

"Something unusual?"

"Just like you, I would rather not talk about it."

"Hehehe." The man chuckled. "Anyway, I'll pay the bill now."

The bartender nodded in reply. Few minutes later, he took a taxi to his home near the outskirts. Once he arrived home, he opened the house using the keys he hid under his garden. When he opened the door, however, he found a small box on his table in the living room.

"Huh? What is this?"

Intrigued, he opened the box and found some unmarked envelopes. He opened one and he was surprised to see what he read.

"WHITE HOUSE COMPROMISED!" He quietly read. "What the..."

Shocked, he decided to open more envelopes, revealing intel regarding a possible conspiracy. All of them were detailed thanks to an unknown source. He then began to read the contents of the last envelope.

 _"Dear Mr. O'Hara,_

 _Sorry to bother in a time like this, but we need you back to save the country, and the worlds._

 _Everything was a set-up. The downing of Air Force One after the Ginza Incident, the secret gunfight on Hakone. We believe that an underground organization is the mastermind behind all of this. Even President Dirrell and a host of other world leaders might have links with said group._

 _We need you to head for Japan and make contact with me there. Also, you have to meet with the hero of Ginza, Youji Itami himself. Expect multiple ambushes and other means of aggression. Further orders will be relayed on your arrival._

 _I hope you are ready to do this endeavour._

 _Regards,_

 _Riley Guntherson."_

After reading, he dropped the letter in shock.

"The President's alive?!"

Then, gunshots narrowly missed O'Hara and he took cover instinctly. He then saw masked men attacking him.

"Damn you, Dirrell!" He cursed.

He then went to find his pistol as the intruders closed in on his house. After reaching his bedroom, he opened the closet and pulled out a Colt M1911 along with the bullets. Hearing the door being destroyed, he hurriedly added the bullets and began to prepare for an ambush. Downstairs, some of the men are planning.

"Everyone knows the plan, right?" The leader asked before the group nodded. "Okay. We make sure that O'Hara is either captured or eliminated."

"Yes, sir." One of the subordinates responded.

"Secure the premises. Don't let him escape."

O'Hara surveyed the situation and he saw the shadows of two men heading upstairs. Shortly after, he hid behind the door and began to arm his pistol. When one entered his room, he didn't see the agent hiding behind him and O'Hara attacked the intruder from behind by grabbing his neck. The noise alerted the other but O'Hara shot him by using the silenced pistol from the defeated soldier.

"Okay. That's that." O'Hara declared. "Just a few more."

He quetly began to head downstairs while looking for any threats. After seeing another gunman guarding the doorway, he aimed at the head and shot him before reloading. Meanwhile, another entered from the backdoor only to see what happened to his fellow comrade.

"Watch it! O'Hara's armed and...AAARUUAH!" He tried to warn only to see his life end.

The shouting alerted the three remaining gunmen and began to enter the house with their MP5s armed. Then, the noise of the M1911 was felt moments after O'Hara opened fire at them. One of the men was shot dead and the remaining intruders returned fire.

"Throwing grenade!" One shouted before tossing it towards O'Hara.

"Damn!" O'Hara uttered before escaping it before it exploded.

"You can't hide, O'Hara!" The leader mocked.

The explosion and gunfire awoke the nearby neighbors as the fight began to head for a close. O'Hara then threw another grenade at them but it was time to get another soldier. The last one was injured and he cannot move. O'Hara took the opportunity to interrogate him.

"Who sent you to kill me?" O'Hara asked.

"It was the President...UAAARRGH!" The leader answered. "Dirrell wanted you gone because you're being part of the most wanted list for no apparent reason. We were ordered to do that!"

"So, you don't know anything else?"

"I don't know! Honestly, he wouldn't say anything else."

"Then, I know you are just following orders." O'Hara finished.

He decided to patch him up and began to head out on the run.

"Wait! You ain't gonna kill me?"

"It's not worth my time." O'Hara answered. "Besides, I will never do that."

He then left his house after securing transportation from a nearby car. As he drove along with his head and face covered, except his eyes, he began reading a piece of paper telling him to head for Pier 8 at the Port of Los Angeles and wait for his contact at 0120 hrs. It also told him to look for a silver SUV.

 **(Port of Los Angeles - March 16, 20XX, 0118 hrs.)**

He then arrived at the port waiting for his contact. Then, a silver SUV arrived as described and the contact opened the door. O'Hara noticed him as his fellow colleage back in his days in the agency, African-American agent James Langres.

"Took you some time enough." O'Hara greeted before shaking hands. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Anthony." James replied. "Been through tough times, eh?"

"Yeah, I had a run-in with some hostiles, but I'm fine."

"Anyway, let's find somewhere where we can talk a bit freely."

They then found a room with no windows.

"So, what do you got?"

"We have a plane ready for your departure to Japan this afternoon." James explained while showing O'Hara some intel. "President Guntherson is waiting for you ever since he gave you the secret message and the intel."

"You're coming as well?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm here to act as your second pair of eyes and ears."

"Thank you. Good you have faith in Guntherson."

"My pleasure."

 **(Above the Pacific - 1728 hrs.)**

As the Gulstream G550 is cruising towards Hawaii for a refueling stop, the two men began reviewing the leads.

"So, there is a nework of informers in multiple areas?" O'Hara asked. "From what I've read, there is one within Japan."

"Correct." Langres answered. "So far, we have maintained our cover and we monitored their developments in the last two weeks."

"I see. What else did you find?"

"We even captured one of their members and told us that they are planning a back-up plan should this ever fail." He then showed O'Hara an orbital weapon currently under development.

"An orbital weapon?"

"Also correct. For now, it is still 30 percent complete."

"At least we have some time left to spare."

"By the way, check the TV."

O'Hara turned it on to reveal a breaking news report concerning a shootout at his home at Temple City.

"According to eyewitness accounts, gunfire and explosions can be as the event occurs." The reporter said on camera. "The motives are still unclear but police are currently investigating the scene of the crime."

"I hope nothing bad happened to them." O'Hara prayed.

"I know you are concerned with your neighbors back home but once we are done, things could turn out for the better." Langres replied.

 **(Ginza, Tokyo, Japan - March 17, 20XX, 1712 hrs.)**

After arriving at the capital, the duo began searching for Itami by searching near the entrance of the Gate.

"Seen him?" O'Hara asked.

"Negative." Langres replied. "No sign of him.

"Copy. We'll just keep looking."

After a while, Langres spotted Itami surrounded by a few other soldiers and girls not wearing any military uniform. One of them wore regular clothing aside from having pointed ears, indicating she is an elf. Another is wearing a robe and holding a staff while the other is wesring a black dress and holding a halberd.

"O'Hara, I found him."

"Copy that, we'll keep close eye on him."

 _A/N: This is some random idea I thought of. Enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2 - Game of Spies

**(Ginza, Tokyo, Japan - March 17, 20XX, 1733 hrs.)**

Largres spotted Itami and his friends after the group entered the city from the Gate some time earlier. With confidence, he began to get closer while maintaining distance to keep an eye on them and reduce the risk of suspicion.

"Anthony, where are you?" He asked. "They are on the move."

"Give me your location. I'm on my way." Anthony replied.

"Copy. They are approaching the Mitsukoshi department store. I'll update their movements."

"Affirmative. Keep an eye out also for any suspicious activity. Remember, we have to meet them and tell what's going on. Protection is also an urgency."

O'Hara began running to the store. On his way there, he began to navigate a sea of people walking around.

"Excuse me!" He said politely. "Pardon me! I'm in a hurry!"

When he got close to the group, he then noticed two Russian spies following the group as well but they are oblivious of O'Hara's presence.

"Dammit!" He uttered quietly before radioing Langres. "James, got trouble here."

"Got somethin' troubling?" Langres asked.

"Two Russians are following the group. Need support ASAP."

"On my way."

Itami and his friends were walking inside the store to purchase some items, mostly for his ex-wife Risa. The girls were also excited to do the same as well.

"Are you sure about this, Itami?" Rory asked him. "I mean, you already bought us some cool things your world has made."

"What if I told you we didn't got the others?" Itami replied.

"Huh?" The girls wondered.

"What are you talking about, Itami?" Lelei asked.

"There is one part that we haven't shown to you just yet."

After reaching the ladies section, they were marveled by the array of clothing the store can offer.

"I can't believe these clothing can outshine that of a royalty." Tuka was amazed. "Father, thank you for giving us the time to marvel at these."

"You're welcome."

They began trying out some of the clothes found in the hangers. Tuka picked a green dress similar to the one she wore during the time of her rescue from the now-razed elven village in Coan Forest.

"What do you think, father?" Tuka asked Itami.

"It...it looks nice on you." He replied. "Just like the time we rescued you back then."

"Ah, thank you."

"Lelei, what do you got?"

"I've got these." Lelei said while holding some formal clothes. "It suits the occasion."

"Rory, got something else in mind?"

"Well, I don't need any." Rory replied. "I'm fine with what I'm wearing now."

"Speaking of which, are you sure we can't afford any of these?"

"I do have some savings in my house. I was supposed to use that for some doujinshi."

When O'Hara and Langres entered the store, they were on the look out.

"We better split up...and fast." Langres suggested.

"Good idea." The duo separated and Langres went upstairs to search the upper levels. At the ground floor, O'Hara saw no sign but he saw the Russians asking a store clerk.

"Langres, Russians are still at the first floor and they are asking for information." O'Hara reported. "I'll try stalling them."

"Copy." Langres nodded before scouring the Ladies section.

He then beat them to an escalator after some observations and began blocking the agents.

"Excuse me, can we move?" One of them asked but O'Hara stood firm.

"Can you just wait?" O'Hara retaliated. "You look like you're in a rush."

"Uhhh...you see, I'm...looking for my wife. She is unfamiliar with the place."

"Then, what's her name?"

"Umm...let me see here."

Nervous, he whispered to his colleague on what name they decided to use.

"Uh...Natalia." He answered.

"Yes. His wife's name is Natalia." His colleague echoed.

"Huhuh. That's nice." O'Hara agreed.

Langres was still in the ladies' section when he found Itami and his friends again exiting the fitting room. He began walking to them.

"Excuse me, are you First Lieutenant Itami?" He asked the soldier.

"Uhh...yeah?" Itami answered nervously.

"I need you and your friends to follow me. You are in great danger thanks to a certain organization."

"What do you mean...'certain organization?'"

"First, we better move. My colleague are stalling a pair of Russian agents as we speak."

"Wait...wha..."

"Quiet!" Langres ordered. "We can't alert them. Follow me."

"Itami, are you sure we have to trust him?" Lelei questioned.

"I feel that his words are sincere." Rory confirmed. "Whatever he meant, we better follow him."

"Yeah." Tuka agreed. "Father, we must go."

"Okay, sheesh." Itami answered before the group followed Langres to safety.

Meanwhile, O'Hara exited the escalator and the Russian began splitting up. He then went to the fitting room without suspicion.

"Langres, status report." O'Hara requested.

"Me, Itami and the gang are exiting the store right now." Langres reported. "We should be able to evade the Russians."

"Well, better hurry up. They just went inside the ladies section."

"Heading downstairs."

Langres, Itami and the others were heading down when one of the Russian spotted them.

"Mayenko, the Americans have the VIPs." He reported. "They are heading outside."

"On my way." Mayenko replied.

After heading outside, Langres is confident of running.

"We better run." Langres suggested. "I feel like they are heading for our tails."

"I agree." Itami replied.

"Follow me."

The group started running while Langres began contacting one of his fellow operatives.

"Firehawk, this is Sherlock. We have the VIPs. Bird Dog will follow as well. Requesting extraction near the Sukiyabashi Police Box, over." Langres said.

Not far away, a red van driven by Agent Antonio de Espalace was driving along the street towards the coordinates set out by Langres.

"Copy, I'm on it." Espalace answered. "Just hold for about 20 minutes."

Langres began radioing O'Hara.

"O'Hara, we are heading for the Sukiyabashi Police Box." He reported. "Set your coordinates so that we can pick you up as well."

"Copy."

The Russians ran only to see a sea of people.

"Where did they go?" Mayenko wondered.

He then found someone with blonde hair and ponted ears.

"Found 'em." His colleague uttered. "Get 'em."

The duo began running in pursuit. When O'Hara went ouside, he can barely see the Russians.

"They are on your tail, Langres." O'Hara said.

The group began running to the police box. Then, the red van arrived.

"Get in!" Espalace shouted and they entered the vehicle. The Russians barely caught up with then but they managed to see the plate number.

"This is Isocovich, targets have entered a red Toyota van." The agent reported. "I need vehicle support near the Sukiyabashi Police Box."

"We've just arrived." One operative reported before the two entered in two separate gray sedans.

The van began heading for O'Hara's coordinates. The Russians were not far ahead.

"Two grey sedans at our six." Langres observed.

"Hang on!" Espalace uttered. "We're taking a detour!"

Espalace pushed the accelerator pedal hard forcing the van to move fast. The passengers were surprised by what he's doing.

"AAAHH! YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" Rory shouted while the car is moving.

"Sorry 'bout it!" Espalace apologized. "But we better lose 'em!"

The sedans moved forward as well to pursue them. Due to the traffic, the van and Russians used it to try to slow each other down.

"Hard right! Right!" Itami shouted before Espalace complied.

The Russians narrowly avoided an accident after they followed the same maneuver. One of the cars began to close in on the side and an agent began to arm his silenced PB pistol. Noticing the attempt, Espalace rammed the side of the car, rocking the Russians to lose their aim. They were forced to regroup.

"Huff, huff! Hope they won't do that!" Lelei uttered.

"Lelei, can you freeze their cars?" Itami asked.

"I could. Just need a moment."

"Do it!" Langres ordered.

Espalace opened the left window to allow Lelei to cast an ice spell. Unleashing shards of ice, she sent them to the Russians carefully without hurting the others. Both of them were surprised to see actual magic.

"What the...?" They uttered before the shards forced them to take cover. A few of which hit the engine of one of the cars, rendering it useless and slowing them down indefinitely.

"Mayenko, it's up to you now." Isocovich said.

The remaining car was still in the chase but one of them began aiming for the van.

"Hold your fire!" Mayenko ordered.

The van is heading south to try and escape.

"We still have one on our back!" Tuka observed.

"I see that!" Espalace responded.

Suddenly, police cars of the Tokyo police joined the chase but to catch the two cars.

"Got Five-Os on our backs!" Langres observed. "Not now!"

The chase was still on and a roadblock is in place right near an intersection.

"I see a roadblock!" Itami uttered.

"We'll turn hard! Everyone, fasten your seatbelts!"

They were approaching the roadblock and Espalace was ready to make the move. When they are near the intersection, he turned left hard and the police followed. The Russian car turned right to evade as well with a few police cars.

"I'll try to use an ice barrier. This must work." Lelei decided.

After opeining the window, Lelei casted a spell to summon an ice wall, surprising the police and forcing them to stop.

"Whew!" The girls sighed.

"Glad that's over." Tuka said.

"Not yet." Langres responded. "We better need another car."

O'Hara was waiting in the intersection patiently for his ride out of the store.

"I hope nothing bad happened to them." He uttered.

Then, a blue van arrived. Langres, Espalace, Itami and the girls were inside.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry about the delay." Langres apologized. "We better get going."

O'Hara boarded the van and it drove off.

 **(Mount Jinba - 2145 hrs.)**

As the van quietly went towards the hideout, Lelei's stomach growled, indicating that she's hungry.

"Feeling hungry?" O'Hara asked.

"Yes." Lelei answered. "I should be fine."

"We're near the compound. Don't worry, there is some hot grub waiting for everybody." Espalace assured.

Wondering why the three American agents were escorting them, he began to ask the nature of the mission.

"Excuse me, why did you warned us about that organization you are referring to?"

"What if I tell you that President Guntherson is alive?" O'Hara responded.

"No way! I thought he was gone."

"So do us." Langres followed. "We were wondering about that until he gave us a call and some info."

The girls were unfamiliar with the situation.

"Who is Guntherson anyway?" Rory asked. "Is he some sort of a high figure?"

"Somewhat like that." Itami explained. "He is the President of the United States. In other words, he is like King Duran or Emperor Molt but unlike them, the people voted him to lead his nation."

"I see." Lelei understood. "So what happened to him?"

"For unknown reasons, the plane he was taking was brought down near the coastline a few days after the Gate appeared in our world. We don't know what's going on due to his body not being found and the incident was mostly kept from the public. His vice-president, Dirrell, is now the leading man."

"That's not all." Espalace continued. "Prime Minister Alexei Tumarov of Russia and President Wen Haishang of China mysteriously disappeared as well. The downing of the plane and these two leaders' disappearance indicate that someone or something is having an interest in the Gate and they decided to erase them from the public in order to prevent hinderance. The three guys were both good people and they know they don't want to pick-up any fights."

"Even before he disappeared, Guntherson wanted to visit the other side as a sign of goodwill. I guess we better find out."

"Yeah." O'Hara agreed.

They reached a slope, making the girls confused.

"That's it?" Tuka wondered. "That's where we're going?"

"You haven't seen much yet." Espalace responded.

The earth moved and a hole was slowly being made. To the agents and Itami, a secret door was opened. Rory was scared by the sight of it.

"We're going inside?!" Rory asked in fear. "I don't wanna!"

"Relax, no one is following us." Espalace assured her. "It's heavily guarded."

"I hate to say this but she has a phobia of underground spaces because one of the gods on the other side of the gate is the ruler of the underworld." Itami explained while Rory was clinging to him. "She also wants to marry her."

The agents were baffled by the explanation and they continued to move inside. Rory was still scared as usual. The sights of American agents began to calm her down.

"No need to cling to him." O'Hara suggested. "That goddess...whatever she is...won't be following us anytime soon."

"Oh...okay."

The group then walked towards a room. After opening the door, a familiar face with his trademark suit and blue tie was there.

"Good evening, everyone." Guntherson greeted while the others saluted.

"Mr. President, sir! I thought you are dead." O'Hara responded.

"Hehehe, it will take more than that to kill me."

He then turned his attention to Itami and the girls.

"I believe you are Itami in the flesh, am I right?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. President." Itami replied. "Glad you are safe."

"Thank you."

"Father, why do you people call him 'Mr. President?'" Tuka asked.

"It's a little more comfortable way of calling him."

"Oh, really? Well, if that's the case, nice to meet you, 'Mr. President.'"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Riley Guntherson, President of the United States."

"I'm Tuka Luna Marceau of Coan Forest." The elf introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Tuka. What about you two?" He asked the other girls.

"I'm the Apostle of Emroy, Rory Mercury." The demigoddess introduced herself.

"And I'm Lelei La Lalena, apprentice for Master Kato." The young sorcerer followed.

"Now that we're familiar with each other, I think it's time to move on to more urgent matters."

The president began to show the group a folder containing intel.

"Due to the appearance of the Gate in Ginza, an organization known as the "Warlocks" began instigating a series of attempted kidnappings and assassinations of world leaders to replace them with either their members or highly-nationalist figures for their dirtywork. They can also launch smear campaigns to aid in their objectives. Their goal: to launch a war of the three powers and to have the Special Region for themselves. I fear that even Japan could be in this situation."

The girls were scared by what Guntherson explained.

"You sure abou it, Mr. President?" Lelei asked.

"Like what happened back in Hakone, that's one example. Just this morning, we managed to locate at least three more hideouts for the organization here in Japan. Intel suggest that one of them in Hokkaido houses important information regarding their operations. In 36 hours time, you will be deployed there to steal what treasure trove of intel they have got."

"Understood, Mr. President." O'Hara responded. "We'll be prepared within that time window."

"Good. I'm counting on you."

The men saluted before they began to exit the room.

"Itami, you have a moment?" Guntherson asked.

"Yes, sir." Itami replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Due to the nature of this operation, and considering that we have to inform you about this, I suggest you go with the agents for this op. You have plenty of time to train for this dangerous operation and the others that lie ahead. I understand you have some work back at the base but for now, this is more pressing."

"Thank you. I think I can calm down now."

"Don't worry. This will be over thanks to you and hopefully, we can all get along and stop the useless fighting."

Itami left a smile before leaving.

 **(Jade Palace, Sadera - March 18, 20XX, 0812 hrs.)**

Inside the embassy for Japanese interests in the Special Region, Sugawara Kōji, the negotiator, was having a conversation with General Kōichirō Hazama, the commander for the JSDF in the Special Region, regarding Itami's absence.

"I see. Well, I'll imform the empress about this." Sugawara said. "Thank you."

He put the phone down and just as he began reading some papers, a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Empress Piña has arrived." One of the staff responded.

"Let her in."

The door opened to reveal a young lady with red hair entering the room.

"Your Highness, I have some disturbing news for you." Sugawara said.

"What is it?" Piña asked.

"First Lieutenant Itami disappeared and went AWOL back in our world. We have no communications with him ever since and we have dispatched several personnel to find him."

"I-I hope is okay."

"Let's hope so."

Suddenly, she has an idea.

"How about if I join the search efforts?" She sugested. "I will send my knights as well to aid in our efforts to find Itami."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sugawara rebuked. "The appearance of the horses in our capital's streets could cause a scene in our world."

"But...I knew him as a good person. Sure, he decided not to come to the coronation but if I can reason with him, maybe we can call it a day and return to things it's supposed to be."

Sugawara was having some hard times but due to her position, he has no choice.

"Fine. I'll inform Alnus about this."

"Thank you, Mr. Sugawara."

She ran to inform the Rose-Order of Knights for their mission.

"Your Majesty, why are you in a rush?" The leader of the group, Bozes Co Palesti, asked.

"We need to find Itami quickly. Sugawara is going to get permission for us to find him in their world."

"What?!" Many of the knights were shocked at the prospect of visiting their world for the first time.

"You can't be serious!" One of the knights, Beefeater E Caty, responded. "Are we going to the other side of the Gate?"

"Yes, we are for this mission." Pina replied. "Let's go."

Piña and the knights went to find Itami in their quest.

 _A/N: I'm a bit horrible for picking some good clothes for this fanfic. Anyway, the war against the organization will heat up after Itami's training in the next chapter. First, some reviews:_

 _ **The Tundra Fox**_ _\- Thank you for giving me some confidence in continuing the fanfic. Your support is greatly appreciated._

 _See ya._


	3. Chapter 3 - From Slacker to Agent

**(Mount Jinba, Japan - March 18, 20XX, 0932 hrs.)**

O'Hara was busy practicing his marksmanship starting with his silenced Beretta 92FS. Aiming at a bullseye in front of him, he pulled the trigger multiple times to release all of the rounds from his magazine. Before he began to reload, Itami appeared and O'Hara noticed him.

"Good morning, O'Hara...I mean, sir." Itami greeted.

"Good morning as well, Itami." O'Hara replied. "I hope you are ready to practice the usage of silenced weaponry."

"I am. We would like to thank you for yesterday."

"No problem."

Itami then went close to the desk holding a variety of silenced weapons.

"While the suppressors keep our guns quiet, there is a small decrease in effective range but it's acceptable in the spy business." O'Hara explained. "Most of us will not hear it. Anything special about you?"

"Well, I did undergo ranger training back in the day." Itami answered.

"Whoah! Did you said 'ranger training?'"

"Yes, sir. Originally as punishment but it became handy when we are in the Special Region, like when we have to fight a fire dragon or during the time I was captured by female knights and got tortured before the princess put a stop..."

"Wait a minute. You...were caught by female knights? I can't believe it."

"No kidding. That happened because...well, forget about it."

"Ah, okay then."

He then handed over to Itami his pistol.

"I was about to reload this when you showed up a few moments ago. Better try practicing with this."

Itami nodded and began to reload the weapon.

"Here, reload like this." O'Hara taught Itami how to reload the pistol. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"Oh by the way, I'll give you a clean bullseye to practice with."

O'Hara began pressing a button to summon a bullseye in another chamber and Itami aimed at it. He fired a few rounds and once emptied, he stopped to allow O'Hara to move it closer for an inspection. He carefully looked at it with some impressive results.

"Whaddaya know. That's some marksmanship."

"You're right. I'm starting to get used to this."

"Next up, this MP5." O'Hara then handed Itami the suppressed submachine gun alongside its magazines. "Get used to it."

Again, the agent helped the lieutenant with the operating procedures before firing the weapon on a fresh bullseye. It was later inspected.

"We could work out a little more on your reflexes and aim. But anyhow, good job." O'Hara said.

"Whew! Thank goodness." Itami sighed.

Just then, Tuka arrived.

"Morning, father." She greeted to Itami.

"Good morning there." O'Hara responded.

"Oh, morning, Tuka." Itami replied. "Did you just woke up?"

"No, I was looking for you some time ago but I was asked by the others to get some breakfast. Anyhow, what are you doing?"

"Just training for what's ahead. Don't be alarmed."

"Oh, okay."

 **(1056 hrs.)**

Itami then head for training with Langres on hand-to-hand combat.

"Do you have experience with martial arts, Lagres?"

"Yes I do. In addition to what the Army and the CIA taught us, I also practiced the old-fashioned Defendu, Muay Thai and Jujutsu." Largres answered. "My father operates a gym so I'll try not to hurt you as much as possible."

"That's okay." Itami assured. "I have some surprises."

"Show me what you got."

Itami stood still for a moment, breathing calmly before charging to attack his opponent.

"HYYYAYAAYAYHH!"

"EEEEERRAAAGGHH!"

The two traded blow after blow as Itami landed stronger hits on Langres. The latter, in turn, tried to land kicks and punches but he felt that he is slowly being beaten.

"How can he do such attacks?" He wondered. "That's more powerful than I thought."

Langres decided to attempt the straight ankle lock. Itami was caught in this maneuver.

"Whoah!"

"Still have much to learn, lieutenant. Better need some more practice."

Langres let's Itami go.

"Anyhow, I was a bit shaken by how you did those maneuvers moments ago. Mind if I ask if you can teach me those?"

"Oh, sure." Itami answered.

"Hehe. Good one."

 **(1114 hrs.)**

Itami went inside the workshop of Chief Engineer Yinsen Ahmann, one of the President's most trusted allies.

"So you must be the 'Hero of Ginza', am I correct?" Yinsen asked.

"Yes, chief." Itami replied. "I see that you help develop the support tech for our operations."

"Correct. Now, if you follow me..."

The engineer guided Itami to a desk containing some unconventional weaponry. On the way there, he saw some of Yinsen's prototypes awaiting further trials alongside a few sets of 3D printers.

"We don't have much ever since the President is targeted but luckily, they didn't took away much of our stuff so we're still operational."

"So you took whatever you got the moment Air Force One was shot down?" Itami asked. "One of the guys told me that you were assigned here when tensions with North Korea were at the highs."

"Yes. We were contracted to develop and deploy the techs here. But as always, safety and secrecy are a must."

When they got beside the desk, Yinsen showcased some of his micro-drones and a personal digital assistant.

"What you see here are micro-drones designed to gather video feed." He explained. "The camera is as small as that of a smartphone, allowing the drone to be compact enough for you to carry. You see the feed via your PDA right here."

"Oh. Let's try turning it on." Itami suggested.

With the PDA acting as a remote, Yinsen deployed the drone and it hovered above them. He then got a good video feed from said device.

"You see?"

"Yinsen, thank you for showing me the gadgets." Itami gratefully said while shaking hands. "It's appreciated."

"You're welcome. I'll give you and the guys the much-needed tech for tomorrow."

"Good."

 **(2234 hrs.)**

In the command room, personnel were monitoring movements at a facility on Kenashizan via satellite. With their guard up, they closely watch the situation unfold before informing President Guntherson about it.

"You got anything worrysome?" Guntherson asked.

"Positive, Mr. President. We do caught a change of defense posture from Warlock forces with some glimpse of heightened weapons delivery." One operator reported. "Looks like they are reinforcing the facility at a steady pace."

"Deploy the agents immediately."

"Yes, sir."

The operator began to use the speaker to inform the agents.

"Agents Itami, Langres, O'Hara and Espalace, head for the briefing room at once." He announced. "I repeat. Agents Itami, Langres, O'Hara and Espalace, head for the briefing room at once."

When the agents arrived in the room, Guntherson was there to brief them on the operation.

"Alright, gentlemen. I'll keep this brief so that we can get the data as fast as possible. The Warlocks are now increasing their defense posture after analyzing past instances of raids by unknown forces and our glimpse of weapons delivery. It will be a tough one so keep on guard. The area where you'll be raiding is in Kenashizan. The mountains provides a challenge so do your best. More info will be given before your departure. Alright, dismissed."

The men saluted in respect before heading out to the motorpool. Tuka, Lelei and Rory are there watching Itami leave. Tuka decided to talk to Itami before he goes to his mission.

"You sure, father? Are you going to be alright?" Tuka asked.

"Don't worry." He assured. "We'll be back by tomorrow. I want you people to be hopeful that we'll come back alive."

"Please be safe." She then hugged Itami and the latter gave a smile in reply.

"Itami, don't forget this." Lelei then gave Itami an enchanted scroll. "The scroll will allow you to summon a protective shield. You're going to need it."

"Thank you, Lelei."

"And don't forget to give us something from that "Hokkaido" you just mentioned a while ago." Rory requested. "We didn't go there yet but I want to see a glimpse."

"Hehe. I'll try." Itami replied. "Well, I'll be going."

"Take care, you guys!" Lelei encouraged as the girls waved.

"You too, father!" Tuka followed.

When Itami entered the SUV, he buckled up.

"Okay, first the airport. Next one, Hokkaido." Espalace said with enthusiasm. "I always wanted to go there."

"You'll visit soon enough." Itami agreed.

The vehicle then drove off to the entrance as the gate opened to allow them their exit.

 **(Tokyo - 2312 hrs.)**

Down the road, the two Russians were purchasing supplies in their search for the group since yesterday. Mayenko was preparing their car for the trip when Isocovich arrived with a bag of food and beverages.

"Still haven't received word from Datesnov, right?" Isocovich asked.

"Nyet, I haven't." Mayenko replied. "Couldn't just stand here when our country is ruled by a madman. I sure hope that Natalia is doing fine."

"Don't worry. Once that traitor is done for, we should be able to expose the truth to the world regarding the Warlocks. Natalia would be glad that you did an honorable service to not just our home, but the entire world as well."

Then, he received an encrypted call from a fellow agent.

"What do you got, Datesnov?" Mayenko asked.

"I managed to hack into their traffic cameras." Datesnov confirmed. "We did a close analysis of the feed and Itami and the girls are inside a blue van heading west and Cheanko has confirmed that they are heading for Mount Jinba."

"Okay, thank you for the information."

"Da." The conversation ended and they went inside the car.

"Looks like there is a hideout somewhere in the mountains." Isocovich suggested. "It may be tough getting inside."

"That's likely." Mayenko agreed before they drove off.

 _A/N: I admit that this is a short chapter but the next one will have action and some Tom Clancy and Mission: Impossibe-esque moments._

 _See ya._


	4. Chapter 4 - Opening Salvoes

**(Alnus Hill - March 18, 20XX, 0857 hrs.)**

Souichirou Kurahara was having a discussion with General Hazama in regards to the details of Piña's plan to find Itami with her knights.

"So you are asking us to help the empress find Itami and act as her guards?" Kurahara asked with some doubts. "Why would she do that if there is a risk from an attack third-party actor?"

"She would go great lenghts to achieve her goals, but you are right." Hazama answered. "I wonder why she would do such a thing."

"The team will provide extra security as a precaution."

"Good, because a police chase two days ago has put the city under high alert. We don't want something else to worry about."

"Yes, sir. We'll move out in two hours."

"Good luck." Both men saluted before Kurahara began leaving the office.

Piña was sitting outside when Kurahara came.

"Your Majesty, General Hazama has agreed to let you in to our world. You will be provided with protection wherever you go because there are things happening back in Japan." Kurahara told her.

"Thank you, Kurahara." Piña replied. "It is greatly appreciated."

"You're welcome."

 **(Hokkaido, Japan - 0321 hrs.)**

The agents were heading towards the suspected site while under the cover of darkness and scenery. As they move along, they scan for enemy patrols or passing vehicles to monitor their movements.

"Seen anything, Sherlock?" Itami asked.

"Negative, no sign of them." Langres responded. "Keep your eyes peeled."

"Copy."

"Firehawk will be on stand-by for extraction." O'Hara reminded. "The moment we get the data, we get out of the base and head for his position."

They moved on slowly and quietly before reaching a dirt path. Suddenly, lights from a oncoming truck was lit.

"Get down!" Itami quietly ordered and the agents complied to hide. As the truck moved along, Itami signalled the team to move on.

"Let's go." Langres said.

After clearing the path, they quietly moved forward to see the compound in sight. They took cover as usual.

"There it is." Itami declared. "But there are a couple of guards and APCs inside. Plus three towers and a high fence with barbed wires."

"That is one tough nut to crack if I say so myself." O'Hara agreed. "Alright, time to bust inside. And check your watches. We need to get out of here before sunrise for a safe exit."

"Don't forget what Yinsen gave to us. He is really hoping that his designs can work so we have to make him proud." Langres reminded.

"Yeah."

They checked for an area which is less guarded and found a portion of the fence guarded by a single tower.

"Found a tower. Moving to suppress." Itami reported before aiming his MP5SD6 at two guards. Two pulls of the trigger sent a few bursts each to kill the guards before Itami signalled the all-clear.

They began cutting the wire and they entered the perimeter without any problems.

"We're inside but don't get caught by the dogs." Itami warned. "I sensed there are some here."

"Gotcha." Langres agreed. "O'Hara?"

"Yeah."

The team began to move forward. They then encountered two more guards having a chat while out on patrol, prompting the team to hide.

"That chase was scary, huh Elijah?" One asked.

"Yeah. Especially when we have a runaway agent on the loose." Another agreed. "I wonder what Dirrell is doing right now with all that mess the agent made."

"Hahahaha. You've gotta be joking."

"A bit. Now c'mon, we have a patrol to finish."

"Hehe. All that useless chatter." Langres quietly commented.

As the patrol began heading out, O'Hara signalled the team to move quietly. When they crossed the path, one of the guards felt something unusual and looked back only to see nothing.

"Anything wrong?"

"No. Maybe I'm hearing things."

They shrugged it off as if nothing happened. Unbeknownst to them, an infiltration attempt is ongoing. When the team found a door, they opened it and armed their weapons forna clean sweep of the area.

"This is Avenger, we have infiltrated the building." Itami reported. "Proceeding to extract the data."

"Copy that, Avenger." One operator in the hideout agreed. "Keep an eye out for enemies. Watch out for extensive security systems and patrols as you go along."

"Roger."

O'Hara has some other plans.

"Itami, you go on ahead and find the data bank. While I keep the systems down, Langres will help you out."

"Thank you, sir."

"Itami, time to get a move on." Langres said and the two left to find the bank.

As O'Hara began locating the room that controls the security system, he found a few soldiers and officers walking along some of the hallways. When everything is clear, he continued until he managed to find the room where the controls are housed. He then noticed a camera watching over and quietly disabled it with his pistol.

"I'm in. The security system will be disabled in a moment."

"Good work, Bird Dog." Langres lauded. "We are moving on."

The two men continued to search for the data room. As they moved along, they found an officer leaving his office and began to head out for an unknown location. The two men were observing him and began to follow to where his destination is. The officer approached a room and began to swipe his ID for entry into the restricted area.

"Guess this is it." Itami uttered. "The data room."

"Looks like." Langres agreed. "Be prepared."

When the officer left, he began leaving for his quarters. Itami began to radio O'Hara to open the door.

"Bird Dog, we have found the room." He reported. "Requesting the lock to be disabled."

"Copy."

After looking at the schematics, he unlocked the door and Itami and Langres entered to download the data. As he continued monitoring their development, two guards entered the security room, noticing him hacking the system.

"What the...?!" One of them shouted and they began opening fire at O'Hara. The latter retaliated and then killed the guards with his silenced weapon. The loud noise alerted personnel.

"Dammit!" He uttered.

"What? What's going on?" Itami asked.

"Our cover's been compromised! I'll distract them and you get the data."

"Copy that." Langres replied. "Itami, begin the download. I'll cover you."

An alarm was sounded off and O'Hara began to shut down the security system as a precaution. He began reloading for another wave of fighting.

"Langres, got any breaching charges?"

"Yeah, I have!"

"Keep every critical room secured! Don't let the infiltration team escape!" One of the soldiers ordered from afar.

"Here they come." Langres uttered as three of the guards began entering the data room.

They were then greeted by bullets as they took cover. Itami then armed his pistol as well.

"They have breached the data room!" A guard reported. "Any units, converge on my position!"

Itami quietly moved to shoot two of the soldiers dead while Langres made quick work on the third.

"How's the download back there?"

"Still good."

Suddenly, a flashbang was thrown at the entrace.

"Flashbang!" Langres shouted and the two took cover just in time to escape the bright effects of the explosion. Though their hearing is affected, they can still see to shoot at the reinforcements. Meanwhile, O'Hara was trying to look for his team as he began to shoot at the remaining soldiers within his path.

"Just a little while longer! I'm closing in on your position!"

 **(Mount Jinba - 0416 hrs.)**

In the situation room, the operators were monitoring the developments of the firefight in the monitors as President Guntherson was also doing the same upon entering the room.

"What's the situation?" He asked.

"Sir, the entire base is on high alert." He reported. "The team's cover is already blown but I think they can still get the data."

"May God help us." Then, Tuka and Lelei came. "Tuka, Lelei."

"What's happening there?" Lelei asked.

"Bad news. They are under fire and their cover is blown but I think they can still get what we are looking for."

"Is father okay?"

"Not sure at the moment but he may still be alive." He nodded to the operator to radio O'Hara.

"Bird Dog, sitrep." The operator requested.

"I am near the data room, under fire from multiple sides." O'Hara replied.

"Just hold on a little longer. It won't be long before we have the intel."

"Copy that!" O'Hara then threw a grenade at another group of soldiers.

"Grenade!" One of the soldiers shouted but the explosion killed them within the blast radius.

Guntherson has some things to worry.

"Listen, I'll be going on ahead to talk with the Russians." Guntherson said. "We still have some things to discuss."

"You may, Mr. President." Lelei agreed.

In the data room, Langres was holding a M4 after his main weapon was out of ammunition. Itami was monitoring the download when it reached 100% completion.

"It's done!" Itami declared.

"Let's regroup with O'Hara and get outta here!" Langres said and they ran to see O'Hara who is nearby.

"Sir, we got what we came for."

"Good job." O'Hara praised. "Now, to get out of here..."

They began sprinting to the outside where the remaining soldiers were on alert. When they did encounter them, a shootout was underway.

"Firehawk, we need extraction on my position, over!" Itami requested.

"I'm on it!" Espalace agreed.

As they shootout progresses, O'Hara's team began using the enemy's weapons to reinforce themselves. Itami then shot a machine gunner.

"MG down!"

Then, a Warlock soldier tossed a grenade at them.

"Grenade!" Langres shouted before throwing it back, killing two soldiers at the front.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter filled the air.

"They got military-grade helicopters?!" Itami wondered. "That's not fair!"

"Looks like they have used the funds from the governments that they took over to supply their own forces." O'Hara suggested. "Take 'em down."

A Warlock Apache began to hover around the base looking for its targets. The team then took cover to hide.

"What do we have to take that thing down?"

"We don't have much but we do have a grenade launcher on hand and Yinsen's prototype EMP grenade."

Itami then remembered that he has the scroll that Lelei gave to him.

"Oh, hold on! I have the scroll that summons the force field."

"You're sure it will work?" Langres asked.

"Trust me. You two handle the choppper."

Langres has some doubts but decided to allow it to work.

"Okay. Good luck." Langres said while patting Itami's shoulder as a sign for success. Itami nodded and they began to initiate the plan.

"Targets have not appeared." The pilot reported. "Awaiting orders."

"Stay put. Wait for them to appear." The commander ordered.

Unbeknowst to them, Itami began reciting the chant while the O'Hara and Langres prepare to shoot down the helicopter. The former began to pop out of hiding.

"Open fire!" The commander shouted and they started shooting at Itami but the magical barrier was summoned just in time, deflecting the incoming fire.

"What the hell?!" The pilot wondered but Langres and O'Hara fired the grenade at the fuselage. The EMP was activated, frying every circuit of the helicopter.

"We're losing power! Mayday, mayday!"

The helicopter began descending out of control towards the Warlock soldiers.

"Everybody run!" One of the soldiers shouted and they began retreating before the helicopter crashed into pieces.

Then, a Humvee arrived with Espalace driving it.

"Get in guys!" He shouted and the team began to drive off to safety.

While the Warlocks are reeling from the loss of one of their most advanced arsenals, one of them saw the Humvee getting away.

"They're getting away!" He shouted.

As they speed off to the airport in Hakodate, the team felt relieved that they have managed to get intel of special interest.

"Huff, huff...couldn't believe that Itami has the Holy Grail of defense and still, we managed to get our asses saved." Langres said. "Thanks, Itami."

"You're welcome." Itami replied. "I have discovered more fantasy elements in that world."

"I have been hearing their commotion almost all that time. Love the smell of burnt rubber in the mornin.'" Espalace commented.

Then, he saw two armoured cars behind him.

"Damn. Two armoured cars at our six o'clock"

"No kidding. They don't want to give up that easily." O'Hara agreed. "Itami, take the MG."

"On it."

As the two vehicles closed in, Itami took contol of the MG and aimed it at them. He then pulled the trigger and sent a hail of bullets at the armoured cars. They damaged it and O'Hara began to launch a grenade at the front to finally disable them. The damage cannot be tolerated and the cars gave up before exploding.

Suddenly, a third car began to slam at the starboard side of the Humvee. It rocked the vehicle hard.

"Uuaaaghh!"

The two vehicles began to trade paint as the Warlock agents began to roll down their windows with their pistols armed. Then, O'Hara and Langres began shooting at them to defeat them. The driver remained uninjured and began to ram the Humvee again constantly.

"Guys, this is gonna get rough!" Espalace shouted and as the driver began to back off for a hard ram, Espalace slammed on the brakes, effectively allowing the driver to overshoot it.

"Now!" Langres shouted and Espalace began to accelerate hard to perform the PIT maneuver on the rear. The car spun out to the back before the driver fired a tracking beacon at the back of the Humvee.

"Good, we're clear!" Espalace sighed.

"Not just yet." Itami responded.

The driver then watched as the Humvee sped away.

"Target is probed. Repeat, target is probed." He reported.

"Roger. We're moving in." A soldier replied.

After a few minutes, reinforcements came to check out the Humvee being probed in Shiroishicho. Armed with their assault rifles, they closed in only to see that the Humvee is empty. The team is not there. Far away, they hid in a civilian truck to escape the scene. They nodded in relief as they head for home.

 **(Mount Jinba - 1221 hrs.)**

Their vehicle arrived at the hideout as Guntherson, Yinsen and the girls are waiting for them. When the team went out of the van, Tuka hugged Itami as a sign of relief.

"Welcome back, father!" Tuka greeted. "We're all glad you are okay!"

"Hmmm...told you we will come back." Itami replied with a smile.

"What's wrong? You look a bit concerned."

"Don't worry. Everything's under control."

"Itami, the data?" Guntherson asked.

"Oh, right." He then threw the storage device onto Yinsen.

"It will take some time to fully analyze the data since I have to make sure that their self-destruct protocols are neutralized. But with this on our hands, we are getting the advantage." Yinsen explained.

"That's okay, Yinsen. I respect that."

"Good. Get some rest."

"Oh, Yinsen. The EMP grenade worked so well." Langres said.

"Oh, good. That's good to hear."

"O'Hara, Langres, Itami, Espalace, nice work. There is still more to be done but it may be easier now." Guntherson lauded. "You deserve some rest."

"Thank you, sir." O'Hara said before the team saluted in respect.

"O'Hara, I need you to follow me to the interrigation room. We have some "visitors" to chat with."

"Guys, I'll see you later." O'Hara told them while Yinsen and Guntherson left. He also followed.

"Now that there is some free time for ourselves, I guess we better eat something to relieve of the stress." Espalace suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Itami, guys, we'll be off."

"See you there." Itami replied before the two men left as well. "Lelei, what you gave was so overpowered I was safely shielded from gunfire."

"They did, eh?" Rory was intrigued. "Maybe that should teach your world that we are not as weak as you think, like me."

"Hoho, calm down, Rory. By the way, I noticed that you are more cheerful here than usual."

"I am going over my fears of the underground now. Your allies here are a sign that not all things are bad."

"Itami, thank you for using it." Lelei said. "Kinda think of it, why does the Warlock has considerable influence in your world's politics? Guntherson told us about it while you are still fighting."

"That's the question we are thinking as well. I guess time will tell."

"Hey, father. I was thinking as well."

"We better figure it out."

As Guntherson and O'Hara was walking to the interrigation room, they began to open a discussion.

"I want to ask. Who are the visitors anyway?" O'Hara asked.

"Russian agents." Guntherson answered.

"Wait! Russian agents?!"

"Not the people you would expect, but those who are loyal to Prime Minister Tumarov."

Guntherson then showed O'Hara the agents inside. They shocked him due to the fact that they are the same Russians during the chase in Tokyo.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He uttered. "Them?!"

"Well...it is a misunderstanding."

The two then entered the room to shake hands and to extend an olive branch.

"If it wasn't the American agent who led our VIPs to safety." One of them responded. "Listen, I understand what you are doing but we are both pawns by the Warlocks."

"I understand." O'Hara began to apologize. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, American." Another agent responded. "It's like the laws of the jungle but now that we know that you work under President Guntherson, I believe that we can make an alliance against a common foe."

"Okay. Then, I guess we better start discussing."

The two sat for their discussion.

 **(Ginza, Tokyo - 1330 hrs.)**

In the perimeter of the Gate, Empress Piña entered the world alongside her knights. Those new here were shocked at their surroundings.

"Whoa!" Beefeater uttered. "I've never seen anything like this."

"Your Majesty, what you've said is true, right?" Another knight asked.

"Yes." Piña answered. "Now is the time to move without haste. Bozes and I have entered here once but we didn't able to explore it much further."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"That's okay."

Piña began to wonder about Itami.

"Itami, we are coming for you."

 _A/N: The opening rounds of a secret war has now been fired. Our protagonists will now find out what's happening and hopefully, peace can return at an unexpected faster pace._

 _See you._


End file.
